


Where Everybody Knows Your Name

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for her help.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Where Everybody Knows Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for her help.

Title: Where Everybody Knows Your Name  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Challenge: #114: The Leaky Cauldron  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to Sevfan for her help.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Where Everybody Knows Your Name

~

“You're late,” the waitress said, showing him to the table.

“Excuse me?” Severus glared at her, but she ignored him.

“You’re usually in about seven,” she said. “Remus working late again?”

By the time Remus arrived, Severus was seething.

“What's wrong?” Remus asked.

“They’re too familiar here,” Severus muttered.

“It’s the Leaky, they’re friendly,” Remus said, smiling as the waitress brought over their usual drinks. “They were always nice to me, even when... Anyway, it’s comfortable.”

Severus sighed, taking in Remus’ animated face, his mate’s happiness silencing his objections. He supposed over-familiarity was a small price to pay for comfort.

~


End file.
